


using caps is for nerds and people writing school essays

by znake



Series: i promise theres deep lore i just gotta get there [2]
Category: Homestuck, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Sadstuck, hi please enjoy this! i worked rly hard on it, i really hope i got the right john? im looking for john homestuck here and my arms are flailing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/znake/pseuds/znake
Summary: john homooesucck x luigigiangst fic !!!sadstuckdondt like dont readuè!!





	1. Chapter 1

luigig balsted dodff intot space agaian after winneing over another kiips boss. he was obverjoyed to go and meet the love of his life, johnnnnnn homeosuck 

btu as he arrived i the house in which they wre stuck; he sa w wthe bloood aof anfgrey mzen !!!! ioh no!! his shushband jonh whas oprobabaly alreaddaya deceesaezsed !!

over the body of his loved one, his heart, his everything, he saw a figure. hooded, a single eye shining a radiant blue. he recognised the bony figure immediately. John’s jealous ex, who repeatedly tried to reconnect, but was just an asshole each and every time. John gave him one, two, five shots at redemption, and he didn’t take them.

Sans Undertale had murdered his boyfriend. and luigi was not going to stand for this.

He lunged at the murderer, head first, like he did with every other enemy he defeated. yes. this wasn’t a person, this was an enemy. he punched, he kicked, head-butted, everything he could think off. his vision was blurry from tears but he didn’t care. all he wanted was justice for the man he loved. 

they’d met 5 years ago, on a warm summer day.  
warm like his blood still seeping out of the body.

john was 25, luigi going on 31.  
an age john would never live to see.

they chatted, they laughed, they clicked, they dated, they kissed.  
they died.

luigi’s green cap flew off of his head, pushed away by the force of his hair, now golden and standing straight up. if he was truly going to avenge john, then he would have to pull out all the stops. he yelled and yelled and yelled, and grew more and more powerful.

finally, he let out a powerful burst of energy, strong enough to push sans back against the wall and shatter the bones that made him up.

luigi suddenly felt all his strength leave him, and he fell down to the floor, limp and exhausted. he reached out his hand to touch john’s cheek one last time, and that was when he understood.

john was still breathing. he wasn’t dead. there was still hope.

luigi forced his way back onto his feet and dabbed solemnly at the heap of bones that once made up sans. 

he would save john.


	2. someone asked me what barack obama's last name is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LIKE AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW TH

luigi rushed to the ER syellling ÙY BOYFUEDN HAS MCFREAKIN LOS TI TI PLEASE SHELP HIM

and theree, standing before hism, in his all of his the 9f oot tall glory of a amna, obama . sorryr foctore obaman. and whwat did doctor obaama do ? ? he loooed at john homorohsick for all of three hours and said ,d,, bery quicklye, ‘The only way to save this young man now at this time is for him to smoke 15 blunts and then for him to learn how to love himself again. obama out.’

&& jsut like ethatn, obama was gone. mr baracko. mr obama. o-obama-senpai ??? and dthats when luigig relaisesd that withougt him realsing john had already found out his way onto 16 blunts of pure marahhhhhhorseiguana

’N

O’   
he yeelles, cyring out of tears . pLEASSE dont leave me like this huan jomestuck !!!!!

and in that moment, juan juanstuck opened his eyes for the first time in years  
‘dan niki your bobbies’

luigigii cryed

 

“If you or a loved one has been diagnosed with Mesothelioma you may to be entitled to financial compensation. Mesothelioma is a rare cancer linked to asbestos exposure. Exposure to asbestos in the Navy, shipyards, mills, heating, construction or the automotive industries may put you at risk. Please don’t wait, call 1-800-99 LAW USAtoday for a free legal consultation and financial information packet. Mesothelioma patients call now! 1-800-99 LAW USA”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BET YALL THOUGHT I WAS DEAD

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in two parts ? dunno if you can tell . anyways , i hope you enjoyed this and got a laugh or something out of it !
> 
> edit: i realised theres no minecraft reference. im sorry for disappointing all 3 of you avid fans. luigi plays minecraft and its confirmed dw. ill elaborate on it for sure at some point.


End file.
